Helper
by Kyuutchi
Summary: Saat kau merasa bimbang, dia hadir dan menawarkan bantuannya kepadamu. Masalahnya apa kau akan menerimanya atau tidak? Oneshot Lelouch/Rolo & Suzaku/Rolo. R18


Disclaimer: not mine.

Pairing: Lelouch/Rolo, Suzaku/Rolo?

**WARNINGS: PURE PWP, LEMON, YAOI, M/M, CROSSPAIRING, BAHASA SEDERHANA EN PENDESKRIPSIAN GA TANGGUNG2 PULA. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!**

**Kyuu's ~ Author Intro**

Dekita!! Salah satu fic lemon gw yang (akhirnya) berani gw publikasikan juga.

Dedicated to xxx dan xxxx dan xxx dan xxxxxxxx yang nagihin gw fic lemon plus adegan piri-piri dari kapan taun.

Awalnya sih cuman buat xxx yang lagi depresi, tapi depresinya keburu selese duluan jadi...

Untuk reader yang kebetulan lewat en numpang baca gw mohon tolong jangan mereview yang isinya cuman ngatain gw mesum, hentai, perv, dsbbbbbbbnya.

Gw dah kasih warning yang cukup jelas untuk dibaca, don't like don't read!!!

Jadi onegai, reviewlah cerita gw, jangan gwnya ocree?

Otanoshimi ni!

---

**Help me...**

Selembar demi selembar dibukanya halaman buku yang ada di hadapannya itu.

_Ugh... ah, sudahlah! Pikiranku sudah tidak berkonsentrasi dengan buku ini!_

Lalu dia menutup buku tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama Rolo termenung sejenak, entah kenapa dia terpikir oleh Lelouch, ya mungkin dalam hal apapun itu yang terpikir dikepalanya hanya niisan nya itu.

_Hmm..., Bagaimana dengan niisan ya? Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Semejak tadi pagi aku sudah tidak melihatnya._

Saat ini yang ingin dia lakukan adalah mencarinya, sekedar untuk melihatnya saja, dan ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam perpustakaan tempat dia menghabiskan waktu sebelumnya.

---

"Mungkin dia ada disitu." ucap Rolo sambil mendekatkan langkahnya ke sebuah ruangan, ruangan tempat biasanya Lelouch menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri. "Kreek..." perlahan dibukanya gagang pintu itu dan benar saja, sosok yang ia nanti-nantikan sedang berada disitu, duduk tenang diatas sofa sambil memainkan pion catur ditangannya.

"Rolo..."

Rolo pun mendekatinya lalu duduk di sofa tepat disamping Lelouch. Saat Rolo menatapnya, diapun tahu sepertinya Lelouch sangat kelelahan. "Niisan, kau kenapa?"

Lelouch memalingkan kepalanya menatap Rolo. "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Niisan, wajahmu terlihat suram dari tadi pagi." ucap Rolo khawatir.

Lelouch menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kau benar, aku sangat lelah."

"Ka-kalau begitu..., bi-biar kupijat badanmu! Mungkin itu bisa sedikit... membantu?"

"Ahahahahahaha... Rolo, bukan badanku yang lelah, tapi pikiranku!"

"Ah.. so-sou..." ucap Rolo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hazukashii na... "Ka-kalau begitu apa ada yang bisa kulakukan? A-aku, setidaknya ada yang bisa membantu niisan."

Sejenak kedua mata Lelouch terlihat sedikit melebar, lalu ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Rolo. Lalu dengan cepat ia segera mengarahkan tangannya ke badan Rolo dan mendekatkannya ke dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin memang ada yang harus kau lakukan, Rolo." ucapnya dengan senyum licik khasnya itu dibibirnya.

"Uh, Ah." Rolo tersentak kaget, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang didalam dadanya dan dia sendiri pun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Dengan perlahan Lelouch mengarahkan tangannya ke dagu Rolo, dan menyentuh bibir kemerahan Rolo dengan jempolnya. "Rolo..., hibur aku." Dengan perlahan, Lelouch pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rolo yang masih ada di dekapannya.

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dari dalam dada Rolo.

_A-Apa yang harus kulakukan...? ...niisan... niisan!_

Dengan cepat Rolo segera mengarahkan kedua tangan kecilnya mendorong badan Leloch, melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari dekapan Lelouch. "Ugh..."

"Go-gomenasai, niisan... aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"A-Aku..., maaf!!" Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Rolo segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Lelouch seorang diri.

"Cih, sial!"

---

Dengan jantung yang masih terus berdebar kencang Rolo terus berlari menjauhi ruangan itu, entah tak terpikir dalam kepalanya kemana dia akan pergi, tanpa terasa ia kembali lagi ke perpustakaan. Pintu perpustakaan pun terbuka dan ia memasuki ruangan itu lagi. Tak ada siapa-siapa... Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu, dengan pelan iapun segera duduk dikursi terdekat yang ada disitu.

_Uhh... kenapa? Padahal tadi aku sendiri yang berkata akan melakukan apapun untuk membantunya..., tapi... kenapa aku... takut... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku bahkan mendorongnya! Niisan pasti marah padaku! Uhh..._

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka. "Tap... Tap..." Suara langkah kaki mendekatinya, Rolo pun mengarahkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Ah Rolo, kukira siapa, aku baru saja mau menyapamu."

"Su-Suzaku-san."

"Ahaha..., sedang apa kau disini?" Suzaku mengarahkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. " Hmm, tidak ada orang ya? Memang perpustakaan itu selalu sepi ya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku... umm... aku kesini untuk membaca buku!" Ucap Rolo mencari alasan yang paling logis untuk diucapkan. "Suzaku-san sendiri sedang apa kesini...?"

"Oh, kalau aku ingin mengerjakan tugas, numpung aku sedang ada waktu luang."

Sesaat Rolo menatap Suzaku dengan pandangan yang resah. Suzaku..., Rolo dan Suzaku..., sebelumnya mereka adalah teman... Tidak, bukan! Tidak bisa dibilang teman, juga bukan rekan kerja. Mereka tidak sedekat itu! Mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka hanya bersama-sama berada di pihak yang sama, The Holy Empire Of Britannia. Tapi semenjak Rolo memutuskan untuk mempercayai Lelouch dan mengikutinya, semenjak itu pula dia pun menyadari dirinya adalah seorang pengkhianat bagi pihak Britannia, dan secara tidak langsung membuat Suzaku yang berada dihadapannya ini menjadi musuhnya.

"Oh ya, bolehkan aku duduk disebelahmu? Habisnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disini..." Tanya Suzaku.

"Bo-boleh..."

Suzaku pun segera menggeser kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah Rolo, lalu meletakkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya diatas meja dan Suzaku segera mengerjakan tugasnya.

Rasanya tekanan didadanya semakin besar saja, belum ada beberapa saat kepalanya masih pusing memikirkan kejadian bersama Lelouch tadi, sekarang dia berada dalam satu ruangan dengan seorang musuh! Terlebih lagi duduk bersebelahan! Tapi sepertinya Lelouch memang jauh lebih dominan baginya, dan Rolo pun kembali termenung memikirkan kejadian bersama niisannya itu yang masih belum bisa lepas dari kepalanya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Niisan pasti marah kepadaku..._

_Niisan..._

"Hmm... Rolo?" Mendadak Suzaku memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya melihat sikap Rolo yang sedikit aneh.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sakit ya? Wajahmu lemas sekali."

"Um..."

"Rolo, aku tahu hubungan kita memang... err... sudahlah! Tapi aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi kita dengan urusan sekolah. Jadi kalau memang itu yang sedang kau pikirkan, tak usah kau pikirkan lagi! Di sekolah ini..., kita teman. Ya... mungkin begitu..."

"Bu-bukan! Bukan itu! Sebenarnya..., aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Sou ka... Hmm, mungkin kita memang masih sedikit kaku tapi kalau kamu mau cerita padaku, aku akan mendengarkan."

"..." Rolo hanya terdiam sambil memandang wajah Suzaku.

"Aku tak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Tapi itu semua juag terserah kamu, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Suzaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

_Haruskah kuceritakan padanya? Apa aku bisa mempercayainya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah dekat dengannya, tapi pikiranku terus terbebani dan kepalaku rasanya berat. Mungkin kalau aku cerita padanya... pikiranku bisa sedikit lebih ringan. Mungkin juga Suzaku-san bisa membantuku..._

"Suzaku-san..., bisakah aku... mempercayaimu?" Rolo masih terlihat ragu.

"Ya, percayalah."

"Ano..., sebenarnya ini mengenai niisan."

"Lelouch?"

---

**Teach me...**

"Sebenarnya dari tadi pagi niisan sudah terlihat suram, lalu tadi aku menemuinnya, dia bilang pikirannya sangat lelah sekali dan aku..., aku ingin sekali membantunya dan aku ingin melakukan apapun untuk membantunya. Niisan memintaku untuk menghiburnya, lalu dia... dia... seperti ingin menciumku, lalu aku... aku mendorongnya dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Sampai akhirnya aku pergi kesini dan bertemu denganmu..." Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat tapi kepalanya terasa sedikit ringan.

"Jadi begitu. Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?" Tanya Suzaku.

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di saat-saat seperti itu, aku takut niisan akan kecewa padaku nantinya. Bahkan sekarangpun aku yakin niisan pasti marah kepadaku. Nee Suzaku-san, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Rolo tertunduk sedih.

_Sebegitu besarkah perasaanmu padanya?_

Suzaku terdiam sejenak, menatap Rolo yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, kau memang harus melakukannya."

"Tapi, aku... aku takut..." Kedua tangan kecilnya memegang dadanya sendiri, wajahnya pun memerah seperti ingin menangis.

"Tak ada cara lain bukan? Hanya itu yang diinginkan Lelouch, Rolo." Ucap Suzaku lurus ke arahnya.

"Demo..."

Sekilas terlihat sebercak rona merah dipipi Suzaku. "Mungkin aku bisa meminjamkan... diriku? Kalau kamu tidak keberatan."

"Eh?" Ya, dia tidak salah dengar, dan tidak mungkin salah dengar!! "Suzaku-san, a-apa maksudmu?"

Masih dengan wajah kemerahan Suzaku mengerahkan sebelah tangannya meyentuh pundak Rolo yang daritadi berada disampingnya. "Kalau kau memang masih takut, kau boleh... hmm... mencobanya terhadap diriku dulu, dan mungkin... aku bisa mengajarimu juga."

"..." Rolo terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, wajahnya tertuju kepada Suzaku yang memandangnya tepat didepannya. Suzaku memandangnya, menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut seorang Rolo. Sementara Rolo memandangnya, memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dia lontarkan.

Apa itu penawaran yang buruk? Ataukah sebaliknya? Saa..., Rolo sendiripun tidak mengerti (authornya juga). "Ba... baiklah." Jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Suzaku terlihat sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Rolo barusan. "Jyaa..." Dia sedikit mendekatkan diri terhadap Rolo dan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Rolo barusan membuatnya berani mengarahkan sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang Rolo, sementara tangan kanannya yang dari tadi berada dipundak Rolo mulai menjulur ke pipi Rolo yang begitu putih dan lembut. Wajah mereka hanya berseling beberapa senti lagi membuat wajah Rolo semakin memanas dan mungkin Suzaku juga bisa merasakan panasnya dengan tangannya sendiri yang sedari tadi berada wajah itu.

_Ah..., dia manis sekali..._

Mereka pun saling bertatap-tatapan sebelum Rolo menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Tunggu, Suzaku-san!" Rolo melepaskan diri dari tangan Suzaku yang melingkari badannya,

"Doushite?"

"Lebih baik... dikamarku saja..., disini..."

"Ah!" Sepertinya Suzaku juga teringat akan hal yang penting itu..., kamera pengintai yang ada diseluruh sudut ruangan itu. "Ya, kau benar."

---

"Silakan masuk." Ucap Rolo memasuki kamarnya sendiri di Club House Ashford Gakuen, yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sebelumnya, diikuti oleh Suzaku dibelakangnya.

"Wah, kamarmu lumayan luas juga yah."

"Kamar niisan jauh lebih besar." Rolo berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya sendiri, lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya itu.

"Hahahaha." Suzaku tertawa kecil, lalu setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pintu masuk kamar itu.

"Suzaku-san?"

Suzaku mengarahkan tangannya dekat dengan gagang pintu tersebut. "cklek," dia mengunci pintu itu dari dalam, setelah itu ia mendekati Rolo yang kebingungan, lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, tepat disebelahnya. "Jadi..., kita mulai?"

Wajah Rolo kembali memerah bak tomat siap panen. "Un, ya baiklah..."

Tanpa pakai lama Suzaku segera mengarahkan posisi yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia kembali mengarahkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Rolo, tapi kali ini ia mendekatkan diri lebih dekat lagi hingga dada mereka berdua saling bertempelan. Rasanya mereka seperti orang berpelukan saja. Lalu setelah itu, Suzaku baru mengarahkan tangan sebelahnya menyentuh pipi Rolo. (lagi?)

_Ini... sama seperti yang akan niisan lakukan kepadaku. Aku..., apa yang harus kulakukan??_

Perasaan ragu dan takut tampak terlihat jelas diwajah Rolo dan sepertinya Suzaku tampak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Rolo. Tidak usah takut, santai saja ok?" ucapnya pelan. "Sekarang pejamkan matamu." Rolopun memejamkan kedua matanya dan dengan perlahan ia mencoba mengecup lembut bibir Rolo, bibir mungil yang sungguh manis.

"Bagaimana?" Suzaku tersenyum kecil. Rolo hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang, gunakan lidahmu."

Suzaku kembali mencium bibir Rolo dan tak lama setelahnya ia mengeluarkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Rolo, dan sesuai dengan ucapan Suzaku barusan, Rolo pun mengeluarkan lidahnya juga. Lidah dan lidah saling beradu tanpa mempedulikan saliva yang sudah menetes dan berceceran di sekitar bibir dan mulut mereka berdua.

"Kau mulai pintar, Rolo." ucap Suzaku sesaat setelah mereka berdua melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. Rolo tersenyum kecil.

Suzaku membaringkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, lalu dia mulai membuka kancing dan menurunkan zipper celananya sendiri, mengekspos bagian bawah dirinya. Sementara Rolo hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Sekarang coba yang ini," Suzaku mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dari dalam celananya. "dan tetap gunakan lidahmu."

Wajah Rolo memang memerah melihatnya, tapi dia tetap melakukannya.

_Ya, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan niisan._

Dia memegang 'milik' Suzaku itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat ujungnya. Setelah itu dia memasukan mulutnya mengitari 'milik' Suzaku, menghisap dan menjilatinya dengan panas. "Umm... nmm..."

"Ah..., ya seperti itu..." Suzaku mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh rambut Rolo lalu mendorong kepalanya lebih dekat dan dalam dengan 'miliknya', meski begitu dia tetap berhati-hati supaya tenggorokan Rolo tidak tersendak oleh 'miliknya' itu.

"Ro-Rolo... Ah..." Suzaku bagaikan sudah termakan oleh sensasi yang luar biasa. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia mendorong dan menjauhkan kepala Rolo dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah cukup."

Suzaku memutar badan Rolo masih dengan kedua tangannya lalu mendorong badan kecilnya keatas tempat tidur, membuat posisinya sendiri mengatapi Rolo dibawahnya. Lalu dengan perlahan kedua tangannya mulai membukai kancing baju Rolo satu-persatu. Kulitnya yang putih itu mulai terekspos sedikit demi sedikit.

"Su-Suzaku-san, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Rolo tersentak kaget.

"Rolo, mungkin ini juga yang akan dilakukan Lelouch terhadapmu nantinya." Ucap Suzaku sambil terus mempreteli kancing baju Rolo. Setelahnya, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap kain yang melekat dibagian bawahnya.

"E, Eeeeh?"

Tanpa tersadar, sudah tidak ada sehelai benangpun diatas tubuh kecil itu. "Ada baiknya kau tahu lebih dulu bukan?"

"Ta-tapi..." Wajahnya memanas. Ia sangat malu, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang melihat seluruh tubuhnya tanpa tertutup sehelai benangpun.

Suzaku mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilati leher Rolo lalu menghisapi kulit putih yang lembut itu, menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Suzaku-san, tunggu!!"

"Suzaku memalingkan kepalanya menatap wajah Rolo. "Ada apa?"

"Tolong jangan... untuk yang itu! Aku takut niisan akan tahu dan dia pasti akan marah!"

Suzaku berpikir sesaat, mungkin memang benar. Kalau dipikir-pikir lebih dalam lagi, jika ia tetap melanjutkannya tanpa disadari ia pasti akan menimbulkan bekas kiss mark kemerahan yang akan terlihat jelas di sekujur kulit Rolo. Kalau Lelouch sampai melihatnya nanti..., entah apa yang akan dia katakan, dan yang paling penting... Lelouch bukanlah orang yang bodoh!!

"Wakatta," Suzaku langsung mengarahkan kepalanya sedikit lebih kebawah. "Jadi kalau yang ini...," Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat salah satu ujung nipple mungil milik Rolo. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ah!" Rolo mendesah kecil dan desahan itu terdengar sedikit lebih kencang saat Suzaku memainkan ujung nipple Rolo yang sebelahnya lagi. Suzaku mulai menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu dan beberapa kali menggigitnya pelan, menimbulkan sensasi lebih untuk seorang Rolo. Suzaku pun melakukan hal yang sama terhadap nipple yang sebelahnya lagi dan menjilati sekitar bagian dada Rolo sampai dadanya penuh dengan saliva berlumuran diatasnya, tanpa menimbulkan sebercak kiss mark sedikitpun.

Tak lama kemudian Suzaku melepaskan diri dari badan Rolo, lalu menghisap jarinya sendiri.

"Suzaku-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan 'mempersiapkan' mu."

"Me... 'mempersiapkan' ku?" Rolo memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya didalam kepalanya. Suzaku lalu melebarkan kedua kaki Rolo dengan kedua tangannya, mengekspos seluruh bagian bawahnya tanpa terkecuali. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah bagi seorang Suzaku. "A-apa ada yang harus kulakukan?"

Suzaku tersenyum kecil kearahnya. "Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, ok?" Lelu dengan perlahan ia memasukan salah satu jarinya yang berlumur saliva itu kedalam lubang kemerahan Rolo.

"Nnn... Ah!" desah Rolo merasakan benda asing didalam dirinya yang baru pertama kalinya dimasuki sesuatu. Lalu, Suzaku memasukan jari yang kedua. "Uuh... ngh..." Rintih Rolo menahan rasa perih itu. Setelah ia mulai sedikit tenang, perlahan Suzaku mulai menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk lubang yang masih sangat kencang itu.

"A-ah! Aaaaah~!" Desahan Rolo membuat 'milik' Suzaku semakin lama semakin mengeras dan membesar, tak lama setelahnya Suzaku mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang Rolo. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya melebarkan kedua kaki Rolo.

_Sudah saatnya..._

Rolo membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan dia melihat ujung 'milik' Suzaku itu sudah menancap di lubangnya sendiri. Rolo mulai merasa takut sekarang, apalagi setelah melihat betapa besarnya 'milik' Suzaku. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan kedua tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Kau siap?"

Rolo mengangguk pelan dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Suzaku menancapkan 'miliknya' kedalam lubang Rolo. "Aaaah! Sa-sakit!! Sakit!!" Jerit Rolo menahan rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh Suzaku. Tanpa tersadari air matanya sudah mengalir deras diatas pipinya. "Suzaku-san!! Sakit!!"

Sesaat mimik wajah Suzaku berubah, ia tidak tega melihat pemuda bermata keunguan itu menjerit dan menangis dihadapannya, tapi tidak mungkin ia menghentikannya lagi kan? Lubang kemerahan Rolo yang mencengkram kuat miliknya itu membuatnya termakan oleh nafsu, menyingkirkan rasa tidak teganya itu. Sambil menjilat air mata yang mengalir di wajah Rolo, Suzaku berbisik kecil, " Tak apa-apa, kau akan menikmatinya nanti."

Kedua mata keunguan yang basah oleh air mata itu tampak melebar, lalu dengan perlahan Suzaku menggerakan dirinya menghujam badan kecil itu, memasukan dan mengeluarkan 'miliknya' berulang-ulang. "Aaah... ah..." Beberapa saat setelahnya Rolo tampak sedikit tenang, sepertinya lubangnya sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan 'milik' Suzaku.

"Kau tampak menikmatinya, Rolo," Suzaku tersenyum kecil tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, lalu sebelah tangannya berpindah meraih 'milik' Rolo yang dari tadi tidak diperhatikan. "Nee... lihat, milikmu mengeras." ucapnya sambil menggerakan 'milik' Rolo itu dengan tangannya, menyesuaikannya dengan ritme gerakan yang dia hujamkan ke dalam tubuh Rolo.

Semakin lama Suzaku semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya maupun hujamannya. "Huaa... Suzaku-san! Aah~! AAAAAH~!!" Rolopun mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya ke tangan dan badan Suzaku.

Suzaku tersenyum memandangnya, lalu memberinya ciuman singkat yang lembut dibibirnya sebelum ia melepaskan diri dari tubuh Rolo. Suzaku merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, lalu berkata, "Sekarang... naik diatasku, Rolo."

"Eh?" Rolo menatapnya penuh tanda tanya sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari 'milik' Suzaku yang masih berdiri tegak itu, dan sepertinya jauh lebih membesar dibandingkan saat sebelum masuk kedalam dirinya. Rolo pun berdiri dan segera mengarahkan badannya menduduki badan Suzaku. Dia mengangkat pantatnya sedikit dan memegang 'milik' Suzaku dengan tangannya lalu mulai menancapkan ujungnya ke lubangnya sendiri.

_Deg! _Lagi-lagi dia merasa takut dan terhenti sejenak tanpa menyadari kedua tangan Suzaku sudah berada dipinggangnya lalu mendorongnya ke bawah, memasukkan seluruh bagian 'miliknya' kedalam lubang Rolo dengan satu gerakan cepat. "nghh..."

"Gerakkan pinggangmu, Rolo."

Rolo pun mencobanya seperti apa yang dikatakan Suzaku. Ia menggerakkan pinggangnya keatas dan kebawah, berkali-kali melahap 'milik' Suzaku dengan lubangnya sendiri. "Se-seperti ini?"

"Ya, seperti itu," Ucap Suzaku sedikit mendesah, kedua tangan besar dan lembutnya masih memegang pinggang Rolo. "Rolo... ah... lebih cepat, lebih dalam lagi!"

"Auh... Aaa... ah~!" Rolo semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya, semakin lama semakin cepat, sampai dia sendiri pun bisa mendengar jelas suara tubuhnya melahap 'milik' Suzaku berulang-ulang.

Mendadak Rolo memperlambat dan akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di badan Suzaku. Suzaku sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara isakan tangis Rolo yang begitu pelan dan ditahan olehnya. "... mou ii... hiks... a-aku tidak bisa, aku... tidak sanggup lagi. Suzaku-san, sudah cukup..."

Suzaku pun dapat merasakan dadanya yang basah oleh air mata Rolo. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu membelai dan mengelus rambut Rolo yang masih menahan tangis di dekapannya. Perlahan ia mengarahkan kepala Rolo beradu pandang dengan wajahnya. Ia terus melihat aliran air yang mengalir dari mata keunguan itu, lalu menyeka aliran itu dengan jarinya. "Tidak, kau pasti bisa, Rolo. Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini... Ini semua demi Lelouch kan? Kau ingin menyenangkannya kan?"

Mata keunguan itu terbuka lebar. "... nii...san..."

"Ya, Lelouch," Suzaku tersenyum lembut dengan kedua tangannya menyentuh dan mengelus pipi Rolo. "Jadi sekarang anggap saja aku adalah Lelouch, senangkan aku dan buat aku keluar. Kau pasti bisa, percayalah."

"Tapi..." Ya, demi Lelouch. Rasanya sampai detik ini semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah demi Lelouch, 'niisannya' yang paling berharga untuknya. Demi Lelouch, dia takkan berhenti hanya sampai disini bukan? "Suzaku-san, bo-bolehkan aku memegang tanganmu?"

Suzaku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya." Lalu dia menggenggam kedua tangan kecil itu masing-masing dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelahnya Rolo kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya perlahan demi perlahan, semakin lama semakin cepat, terlihat jelas dari desahan kedua insan itu yang semakin lama semakin terdengar kencang. "Ah! AAAH! Uuh... AH!"

"Rolo... nn... su-sugoi na... Rolo... Ah!" Kedua mata kehijauan itu tertutup rapat menerima sensasi dan kenikmatan surgawi dari Rolo berkali-kali, lagi dan lagi sampai akhirnya ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam 'miliknya'. "Sedikit... sedikit lagi... Rolo!!"

Rolo terus mendesah keras. Air matanya yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya sudah membasahi pipinya. Badannya bergetar dan seluruh otot di tubuhnya mengeras. Ia terus mempercepat gerakannya tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit dan perih yang diterimanya berulang-ulang "AAH... HAA... NIISAN! NIISAAN~!!"

"AH!" Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Suzaku mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya didalam tubuh Rolo.

---

**I think I want him... Suzaku POV**

Tak beberapa lama aku segera memeluk dia yang menangis itu ke dalam dekapanku, lalu menjatuhkannya keatas tempat tidur bersama-sama denganku. Setelahnya akupun melepaskan diriku dari dalam tubuhnya dan mataku langsung tertuju kepada 'milikku' sendiri yang sudah berlumuran darah. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa, bahkan menatap wajahnya aku tidak sanggup! Betapa bodohnya aku dan apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadapnya! "Maaf..." Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari dalam tenggorokanku.

Hanya keheningan yang ada diantara kami, disamping suara desahan nafas kami yang masih terengal-engal. Beberapa saat setelahnya, nafas kami mulai beraturan seperti biasanya. Ditengah keheningan ini, tiba-tiba ia mengarahkan kepalanya menatap aku yang telah menodainya ini. "Suzaku-san, menurutmu apakah niisan akan senang?"

Aku bahkan sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum aku menjawabnya. "Tentu saja," Jawabku, aku mengarahkan sebelah tanganku mengelus dan membelai rambutnya. "Kau sungguh hebat, Rolo."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, kau sungguh hebat." Ucapku meyakinkannya, dengan tanganku yang masih terus mengelus rambut kecoklatannya.

"Ah, yokatta na..." Dia tersenyum kecil, senyuman kecil yang begitu lembut dan tulus, sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kusentuh wajah mungilnya yang begitu lembut sambil terus memandanginya. Sesaat kurasakan tekanan di dalam dadaku ini. Pe-perasaan apa ini? Rasanya aku sungguh tidak rela dia akan melakukannya dengan Lelouch nanti. Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?

Kudekap erat badan kecilnya kedalam pelukanku.

Kurasanya aku menyukainya dan...

...menginginkannya...

---

**FIN**


End file.
